


Academic Discipline

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Spanking, Teacher/Student, Trans Female Character, ballbusting, cock spanking, ruler spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Hana Song isn't the most attentive or obedient of students, and it's long since past time for something to be done about it. At least in her professor's eyes- Professor Angela Ziegler intends to correct this rowdy brat's attention with a healthy dose of corporal punishment.Unfortunately, an unexpected element of masochism ensures things don't go quite as planned.





	Academic Discipline

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Ziegler?"  
The classroom that Hana steps into is quiet and still, each desk neatly cleared and vacated with only the teacher's desk inhabited; by a tired looking Ms Angela Ziegler, who perks up and clears her throat as Hana approaches. Some papers are shuffled, and she speaks, her voice clipped and professional.  
"Yes, Ms. Song. Please, come on in, shut the door behind you. I wanted to talk to you about your behaviour in class recently..."

With an audible gulp, Hana does precisely as she's told, shutting the door almost gingerly behind her and slowly walking over to the older woman with her hands fiddling nervously at her shirt. It's true that her behaviour has been suspect at best, the girl prone to pranks and visible displays of arrogant disinterest, but to be suddenly confronted with looming consequences, without even the backup of her giggling friends to bolster her confidence... it's a little bit intimidating, to say the least.  
Exhaling slowly, Hana offers Angela a bright and innocent smile, coming to a stop in front of the desk and deciding to just play innocent.

"Uh, sure thing! Is something wrong with how I've been behaving?"

Ever the weathered professional, Angela isn't swayed by mere batting eyelashes and angelic expressions- she just responds with a bit of a dull expression of her own, sitting up a little straighter in her chair and continuing.  
"I won't bother going over all of your indiscretions, we both know what it is you're sitting here for. Would you like to remind me what the academy's preferred methods of discipline are, Ms. Song?"

Hana winces a little as her ploy so resoundingly fails, squirming from foot to foot and not quite managing to make eye contact. It takes a long few seconds for her to respond, having to clear her throat a few times to work through the inherent embarrassment and nerves of what she has to say.  
"Uh, s- corporal punishment, right?"  
"Very good, Ms. Song. So, what do you think is going to happen next?"   
"Uhhhh..." Hana opens and shuts her mouth wordlessly, floundering in place until Ms. Ziegler mercifully saves her- in a manner of speaking.

"Hana." Angela begins, gaining her student's attention easily. "Take your skirt off, fold it, and place it on that chair."

For a long moment, Hana does nothing but gawk at her teacher, mouth open wide and expression shocked, but she knows that there's no getting out of it now; with slightly shaking hands, Hana undoes her skirt, pushing it down her thighs and stooping down to pluck it up from the ground once gravity claims its fall. Straightening up, and avoiding eye contact, she goes through the motions of folding the fabric, setting it down on the chair and fidgeting with her panties, trying in vain to feel as though she isn't as exposed as she really is.   
She seems to do a good job, if the way that Angela nods and smiles is any indication; but equally, it doesn't seem to do her any good, as the woman still rises from her seat and plucks up a sturdy looking wooden ruler, tapping the thing against her palm as she walks around the side of her desk. A punishment is due, and she intends on making sure it's dished out in full.  
"Good." She praises, then smacking the ruler down on the desk hard enough to make Hana flinch in surprise. "Now, I want you to bend over. Your palms should be flat on the top of the desk, and your legs should be shoulder-width apart. Quickly now, Ms. Song!"

Spurred into action by the sharp tone her teacher had taken with that last sentence, Hana squeaks, quickly moving into position with her hands flat and her feet apart, just as instructed. Angela looks her over once she's settled, using the tip of her ruler to nudge the girl's legs a little further apart and getting a little more hands-on to ensure her pert rump is pushed up and out just enough, before she finally nods in satisfaction with how she's posed her student.  
"I think we'll give you four strokes. One for each time I've caught you misbehaving in class in the past week. Does that sound fair to you, Ms. Song?"

"Yes, Miss!" Hana chimes. Her face is already beet red, her nervousness written clear as day on her pretty face. She flinches just when the ruler taps against her backside, prompting a little chuckle from Angela.  
"Not so rowdy now, hmm? Very well. Let's begin."  
The ruler comes away, hanging in the air for a split second, before Angela swings it down with practised ease. The ruler cracks across both of Hana's asscheeks at once, the thin fabric of her panties not doing much to dull the sudden, fiery sting that blossoms on her pale skin, making her yelp out in surprise and bend at the knees ever so slightly, wriggling from side to side as she adjusts to the feeling.

"Try to keep still, Ms. Song." Angela admonishes, waiting until she hears a meek "Sorry, Miss" before she'd proceed. When she hears it, she smiles, tapping the ruler against the seat of Hana's panties before delivering the second swat, the ruler impacting just below the first mark, striking where her ass meets her thighs and eliciting another squeal from her student. The girl trembles, her teeth sinking into her lower lip, but she's doing her best to stay obedient; and to her credit, she manages not to break position!

  
"Very good, liebling. Half way there, now." Angela coos, clearly pleased with Hana's commitment to doing as she's told- not that it stops her from upping the ante a little as she moves in for the final half of the punishment, in the form of her gripping the waistband of her student's panties with her free hand and giving a quick, brisk yank upwards, driving the fabric between the younger girl's cheeks just far enough to ensure that her lightly pink bottom is far more exposed than it is covered. It's an escalation that tests Hana's resolve to say the least, as the girl squeals and reaches one hand back to ineffectually try and pull her underwear back down, a scandalised tone to her voice when she speaks.

"Whoa! Ms. Ziegler, you can't do that...!"  
"Oh, shush, Hana. It's not as though you're a stranger to dishing these out, hmm? Besides, it's simpler than pulling them down. Two more swats to go, and then we can both go about our business- assuming that you behave from here on out. Am I understood?"  
Angela's grip on Hana's panties doesn't let up, the fabric kept taut, but eventually the girl settles down and sets her palms back on the desk, her tone once again brought back down to meek and chastised.

"...Yes, Miss Ziegler."

"Excellent." Angela clears her throat, tapping the ruler against those newly-bared cheeks once again before going in for another swat- this one landing atop one of the former marks, causing Hana to hiss air in through her cheeks and bounce on her heels. Just for a second, though- her downward bounce drags her panties further between her cheeks, making her squeak and straighten back up nice and quickly. Wordlessly, Angela lines up the last swat, making sure that it counts; it's easily twice as hard as the three that preceded it, dragging a startled yelp from the punished student as she fights to maintain position; something that she does, at least, succeed in.  
"Owww..." She pouts, looking over her shoulder nervously to see if Angela thinks that she's done- and straightening up once she gets an approving nod.

The approval shown would quickly vanish as soon as she does, though, as a certain tent in her panties would quickly become visible; Angela gives a scandalised gasp of her own, poking the considerable lump with the end of her ruler and speaking up with an admonishing tone, clearly disapproving.  
"Hana! Were you getting off on your punishment?!"  
"Wh- oh!" Hana's eyes widen with embarrassment as her arousal is so firmly brought into focus, both hands immediately flying down to cover her crotch, her face flushed bright scarlet.  
"That is unacceptable, young lady! Clearly, more punishment is called for. Whip it out, and lay it on the desk!"  
"Huh? No way- ow!"

The ruler cracks against Hana's thigh to quiet her objection, spurring the girl to once again fight through embarrassment and do as she's told, whimpering a little as she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and tugs it down, letting the elastic snap safely back home beneath her balls as she rises up on her toes to rest her package shamefully on the desk.  
"Right." Angela huffs, tapping the ruler against Hana's bobbing cockhead- ignoring the very confused intake of breath from the younger girl in favour of delivering a short, sharp swat to the sensitive member. Hana lets out a shrill squeak, her hands immediately going to protect her suddenly stinging shaft before she catches herself and meekly moves both hands behind her, pouting at her teacher.  
However, Angela staunchly refuses to even acknowledge the puppy dog eyes that Hana gives her, instead flicking the ruler down for another stinging smack to the very tip of her shaft, the sound of ruler striking flesh once again mingling nicely with the squeal she gets from her companion.

"I hope this is teaching you not to get off on punishment, Ms. Song!" Angela scolds, seemingly not noticing the way that Hana has to bite back a moan when the ruler hits her; instead, she aims another swift flick towards the girl's over-eager cock, only to have to step back in surprise as she gets far more of a reaction than she bargained for. As the ruler strikes home, Hana lets out a very confused moan, her hips bucking in place as she starts to orgasm, spurting a few quick ropes of pearly-white cum all over her teacher's desk and going a little bit cross-eyed in the process.  
Once she's calmed down, she looks absolutely mortified, staring at the mess she'd made without even the presence of mind to tuck her aching dick back into her panties.

It's Angela that eventually breaks the silence, a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks as she clears her throat to speak.  
"Well. Ah, I think we've punished you enough for one night. Meet with me again after class tomorrow, and we can discuss... further disciplinary measures. Go on, put yourself away!"  
Slowly, Hana does just that, tucking herself back away before fetching her skirt and starting to pull it on, finally finding her voice once she's fully dressed and deciding to hazard a guess as to what to say.

"Um, thank you for... showing me the error of my ways?"  
It gets a laugh out of Angela, if nothing else, who steps over to ruffle Hana's hair and give her a little pat on the behind, urging her towards the door.  
"We'll see how effective it was. If you manage to go another week without incident, perhaps we could make this a... regular occurrence. To keep you well behaved."  
Barely able to contain a grin, Hana nods, giving a little wave before she exits the classroom, leaving her teacher alone with some very conflicting feelings and a cooling mess on the top of her desk to clear up.

A teacher's work is never done, she supposes...


End file.
